garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
May 1996 CC
CAERN/WYLD * The burned spots in the forest are still burned, the new growth not having had time yet to cover the scars from the various fire attacks last month. * Wayfinder, Joseph and Paul got stuck in the Mirrorzone, where in that alternate universe their "others" had committed the horrendous crime of forever breaking the veil. The alternate TC beat up on Paul, and Wayfinder nearly had her throat torn out explaining to the alternate Quiet what was going on. Then an alternate Oaken (who was still alive) managed to mind-probe Wayfinder and determine that the misplaced group was indeed telling the truth. * Anna Tastes Ashes of Victory was planning for the attack on the BSD Hive to be during the first full moon in June. * Where *have* the Fianna been lately? Word going around the Caern is that Megan Second-Chance managed to capture the FBI agent, Ian Bradley, and the members of Blackwatch and Shea are keeping him safe 'somewhere'. * Meanwhile, the FBI has apparently cracked down further, putting a road block up around Kent Crossing and wolf woods, showing pictures of Chloe and Ian and asking 'have you seen either of these people?' The noose is tight, and getting ever tighter... * A good portion of the Children of Gaia tribe went to their Homeland after the Revel. Also with them went Rholeen, Cyllan, Patrick, and Eligio. The lack of a Galliard on the trip has been commented on, since word hasn't filtered out widely, yet, about what went on there. * Cougar called the Guardians to deal with a problem in the bawn mid-month where they found a small child being chased by a band of people. It was quickly discovered at least two where fomori, all were Wyrm - tainted. The small child was unusual - she apparently understood about Garou, and could manipulate shadows. * Several people (Tommy, Brynna, Pete Barlow, Carl, the mute Garou and a bunch more) cleansed a church for the city. * Cristoph burst in during the planning of the attack on the Hive to report that Black Spiral Dancers had come upon he and the Black Fury cub, Sunni, and another girl, Kath, while in the city looking for Justine Always-a-Cub. Kath had been badly hurt and unconscious when the Wheel Garou came on to the scene. Sunni was kidnapped by the BSDs, and Kath disappeared while Cristoph gave chase. There is a rumor that Kath may be related to a Black Fury who died a year ago. CITY * Someone significant to the GW's is coming to St. Claire. _Really_ significant. How can you tell? Well... Remy's acting oddly, even for Remy, but that's not much of a clue. * Several city Garou, some Fianna, and a new Black Fury Metis arrival were involved in the destruction of a possessed Wyrm book. The city Garou speculate the book is related to another spirit, a lion-like bane, that also possessed a child, as the book had. These possessing spirits wreaked a lot of havoc, including explosions, mass hysteria, and conflict between Garou who got too close to the banes. PEOPLE * Wayfinder seems to spend an awful lot of time out of the bawn, for a Guardian. And every month, it seems, during new moon, she disappears for a few days. But when she is around, she patrols both the umbral and realm-side bawn quite diligently. * Blinks-at-Fire is apparently a father by the wolf, Three-Toes. A few of the cubs have died, normal as some of the lupus would tell the homids if they'd ask. * CoG and Strider love? Striders appear to be upset about it. CoGs can't figure out why. * Who are the new arrivals this month? Cristoph of the Black Furies, and the cub, Always-a-Cub. A Fostern ragabash Get, named Nate, is staying around the farmhouse. Two new ahrouns are around as well: Timothy of the Silver Fangs and Robert of the Children of Gaia; both have pledged to lend their talents to the attack on the Hive. * Rumor has it Kincaid attempted to rape Chloe, and the Get ruled that since she was Wendigo kinfolk, Joseph could exact vengeance. Vengeance was left to the warper, who made him undergo what she'd felt. However, there seemed to have continued bad feelings over it...Sepdet was heard calling him near-Dancer in the middle of the caern. PACKS * Whispers went on another leg of their quest for Wind, and dove into this molten silver river, which made them confront horrible things from each of their pasts. * After an arguement with Brian before the Revel, the remnant of Crisium packed up and left the Wheel for good. CUBS Touch Deer went on his Rite of Passage at the end of April beginning of May. His test was to be left in the city, then find his way back to the Caern, bearing proof that he'd defeated and killed a thing of the Wyrm. He returned after a week and a half, bearing trophies from two Fomori, and admitted as a full member to his tribe. He is now helping to care for the wolf pups he fathered on the Female Alpha of Blue Pack in Wolf Woods until they are old enough. CHALLENGES * Eamon Ever-Grinning passed his Challenge to Kate, a game of hide-and-go-seek in the city, to attain the rank of Fostern. * Swipes-at-Salmon has yet to return from Texas, where she was sent for her Challenge. * Upon return from the Homeland, Quiet declared Megan's Challenge to Patrick nullified, because of some unforseeable change to the terms, and has decided there is no loss of honor to either for it. * Pete Barlow's Challenge to Brian is still continuing, as is Randall's to Seeker. DEATHS * Antigone Darkfinder was announced dead, missing after one of the many scouting missions she was performing in preparation for the assault on the Hive. * Kincaid was killed in a duel with TC where he refused to submit. Anna performed the Gathering; the Groundskeeper was absent in spite of Anna's personal request for her to be there. Category:Caern Convo